My cute little Sister & Brother
by nana.0.o
Summary: "KAK! AKU MAU KAWIN SAMA BRUNEI!" jegerrr! Halilintar pun menyambar kediaman tentram keluarga berdarah melayu itu. warning : OC fem!Singapore x male!Brunei slight netherexnesia & englandxmalaysia


**Disclaimer :** Bukan saya, bapak saya, ato bahkan ayam saya yang baru nemu minggu kemaren, namanya Bleky (ga ada yang nanya)

**A/N :** jangan di flame ya ^^ saya tau ini nggak elegan. Kalo saran dan kritik yang membangun selalu diterima :D

**Warning :** typo (kalo ada, kasitau), OOC (kalo iya, maap), OC : fem!nesia, fem!Malay, fem!Singapore, male!Brunei (padahal saya suka male!singapore, tapi disini lebih lucu kalo dia jadi cewek :D)

**Pairing :** SINGAPORExBRUNEI, slight NetherexNesia & EnglandxMalaysia.

* * *

Sore itu keempat kakak beradik yang berdarah melayu berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Kedua makhluk termuda diantara mereka menunjukkan raut wajah serius, sedangkan yang lainnya masih tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan kali ini. Indonesia sang kakak tertua masih sibuk dengan BlackBerry nya sambil ngemil kacang bawang. Malaysia masih asik mengikir kuku-kuku cantiknya, meski sejujurnya hal itu tidak perlu, melihat kukunya yang telah mengkilap.

"Jadi, kenapa lagi Singapore? kamu enggak minta dibeliin PSP baru kan? kakak nggak punya duit." Indonesia memulai pembicaraan. Tangannya yang tadi memegang BlackBerry, kini beralih menggenggam toples dan mengunyah kacang bawang buatannya.

"Ngapain aku minta Brunei ikut kesini kalo cuma mau minta dibeliin PSP doang. Dan sejak kapan kakak pernah beliin aku PSP? aku selalu beli pake uangku sendiri kok. Oh iya... aku jadi inget, kakak kan kemaren minjem uangku buat beli pulsa..."

_Uhuk!_ Indonesia tersedak tiba-tiba, "kamu kok inget aja sih."

Makhluk cantik disampingnya pun berkomentar, "Makanya ndon, beli HP nggak usah yang mahal-mahal. Percuma kan punya HP keren tapi enggak ada pulsa."

"Aah... elu kayak enggak tau aja lay, nggak apa-apa miskin. Yang penting, GAYA!"

Malaysia memperhatikan kuku jarinya yang cantik, mengikirnya kembali jika ada bagian yang dirasa kurang rapi, "percuma deh ndon, elu dari sisi manapun tetep keliatan kampungan."

"Lay! Elu tuh ya..."

"Kak! Udah dong! Aku mau ngomong nih!" Singapore segera menengahi kakak-kakaknya yang sudah siap tempur. Terutama Indonesia yang siap dengan posisi ingin melempar kacang-kacang tak berdosa ke wajah Malaysia.

"Kamu kelamaan sih." Brunei yang diam saja sedari tadi akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

Singapore melihat Brunei dengan tatapan menantang, "Kamu aja yang ngomong, gimana?"

Brunei menjawabnya dengan tundukan malu, mukanya memerah. Singapore pun menghela napas panjang. Ia menarik napas panjang dan kembali menghembuskannya lagi, tanda kesiapannya.

"KAK! AKU MAU KAWIN SAMA BRUNEI!"

.

.

.

Mari kita perdetil kejadian setelah itu yang terjadi dalam waktu bersamaan :

1. 'BRUSSHH!'

Malaysia menyemburkan jus tomat di mulutnya—yang hampir setengah tertelan—, meski sayang sekali tidak ada orang yang kurang beruntung mendapat semprotan cairan merah itu.

2. Tuk...tuk... Kacang di mulut Indonesia jatuh bersamaan dengan turunnya rahang sang gadis.

Brak! tuktuktuk...

Toples yang dipegangnya pun ikut jatuh, disertai dengan kacang-kacang dan serpihan bawang goreng yang berhamburan kemana-mana.

3. Brunei dengan segera menyenggol pinggang Singapore, "Psst! Nikah! Bukan kawin!"

Wajah mereka berdua merah seketika, Brunei menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik sarung, sedangkan Singapore salah tingkah dan berusaha memperbaiki kalimatnya.

"Err...iya, nikah...bukan euh... kawin. Tapi abis itu, ya... kalian taulah...kaw...uuh...kok susah banget ngomongnya." Brunei makin merapatkan sarungnya ketika mendengar ucapan memalukan yang keluar dari mulut Singapore.

"Aduuhh, adik kecilku yang imut-imut, manis, polos dan rajin menabung... bercanda kamu enggak lucu deh." Indonesia mengambil toples yang terjatuh dan mencoba memasukkan kembali kacang-kacang nya ke dalam toples. _Belum lima menit_, pikirnya. Sungguh menjijikan.

_**Kami enggak bercanda kak.**_

"kalian pacaran aja enggak pernah, tau-tau minta kaw... eh, nikah." Timpal Malaysia.

Singapore tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kami udah pacaran sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, kakak aja pada enggak peka! Hubungan kami udah lebih jauh ketimbang Kak Malay yang cuma berani surat-suratan doang sama England...Cuih!"

_Uhuk!_ Kali ini Malaysia yang tersedak.

"I..itu kan cuma..."

"pacarannya lewat surat lay? Nggak jaman banget... hahahaha" Indonesia tertawa nista.

"AKU ENGGAK PACARAN SAMA ENGLAND!"

"Atau kayak Kak Nesia yang cuma berani sayang-sayangan sama Nethere lewat sms gratisan..." lanjut Singapore tanpa peduli.

"Aaa..i..itu...SINGAPORE! KAMU BUKA-BUKA SMS-KU?"

"Ndon, seenggaknya ngirim surat terkesan lebih elegan daripada 'ngabisin sms gratisan' toh?" Kini Malaysia tersenyum mengejek.

Singapore terlihat kesal melihat kedua kakaknya yang justru adu mulut, dan bukannya menganggap serius pengakuan barusan. Omongan atau bahkan teriakan tidak akan mempan, maka ia mencoba cara lain agar kedua kakaknya mengakui hubungan mereka. Ia melirik sosok Brunei yang masih ditutupi sarung. Sadar diperhatikan seperti itu, Brunei memandang Singapore dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

Beberapa detik kemudian, otak Brunei bekerjasama dan mengerti apa yang diinginkan Singapore.

_Ti..Tidak..._

_Ja...jangan disini...tolong..._

_Aku... malu..._

Brunei menutupi wajahnya yang memanas dan semerah apel –mengambil peran tomat karena sang apel juga ingin eksis rupanya—. Singapore menyingkirkan kedua belah tangan yang menutupi wajah kekasihnya dan menciumnya lembut. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Brunei sukses pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan jantungnya yang berdetak kelewat cepat. Namun Singapore menahan kepala Brunei dengan salah satu tangannya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Keadaan di kubu lain tidak kalah kacau balau. Sosok duo melayu tukang ribut akhirnya menjelma seperti avatar milik author, ketika melihat kedua adiknya yang disangka masih POLOS ternyata...

**Bahkan mereka berdu****a belum pernah merasakan ciuman! Sungguh terlalu!**

"Oke Oke! Cukup ciumannya Singapore. Kita ngerti sekarang, akan kita pertimbangkan masak-masak." Indonesia dan Malaysia sama sekali belum pernah melihat ciuman selama itu, kecuali di film Titanic dan Twilight. Tapi tentu saja rasanya akan berbeda jika kau melihatnya di depan kedua matamu. Apalagi jika yang berciuman adalah kedua adikmu yang manis dan kausangka masih polos.

"Bener nih kak? Yeayy!" Singapore menyambutnya dengan antusias sambil memeluk—jika kau tidak melihatnya seperti mencekik—Brunei.

"Err...adikku sayang, itu Brunei bisa dilepas dulu enggak? Kasian..." Kata Malaysia mengingatkan. Singapore nyengir tak bersalah dan segera melepaskan pelukannya yang kelewat kuat. Kedua kakak tertuanya khawatir jika mengijinkan mereka berdua menikah, maka mereka akan menjadi calon pasangan selanjutnya di acara 'Suami-suami takut Istri'.

FIN

* * *

-OMAKE-

Setelah lama berdiskusi, Indonesia dan Malaysia menghampiri kedua adiknya untuk memberikan keputusan. Indonesia menjadi juru bicaranya.

"Jadi Begini... kami berdua bukannya mau melarang kalian untuk menikah. Hanya saja kalian berdua kan ceb... "

'duakkh!' Malaysia menyikut Indonesia yang hampir kelepasan mengucapkan kata 'cebol'.

'_Sudah kuduga, salah memilih Indonesia sebagai juru bicara' _Sesal Malaysia.

"maaf... maksudku, kalian berdua kan...err... mini..."

Singapore dan Brunei mendelik tajam.

"Kalo kalian punya anak, kemungkinan bisa lebih mini daripada Sealand. Memangnya kalian enggak minat memperbaiki keturunan?"

Dan selanjutnya, terdengarlah amukan Singapore dan Brunei yang amat sangat jarang terjadi.

* * *

Fic iseng dikala senggang. Dan bahkan judulnya pun sama sekali gak kepikiran -_-

sekedar info, pas naek angkot, kata2 Singapore "Kak! Aku mau kawin sama Brunei!" tiba2 muncul di otak, dan...

Jreng! Jadilah fic ini...

Sungguh enggak elegan -_-

Sampe sekarang saya juga nggak tau kenapa tiba2 bisa kepikiran begitu...

Meski nggak elegan, bersediakah anda sekalian yang elegan mereview fic ini? #gombal


End file.
